Spheres 1: Sphere Wing
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Book one of 20. Inspired by the hit Korean manhwa series, Spheres. Originally called The Power of The Spheres. Kim, Ron, and Monique, have known each other for a long time, and are the best of friends. What happens when the Spheres are released?
1. Transfer

**Spheres #1: The Power of The Spheres**

**Summary:**

Book one of 20. Inspired by the hit Korean manhwa, Spheres. Kim, Ron, and Monique are the best of friends. But what they don't know, is that each of them have powers of their own. When the three are transfered to a different school, a school for kids like them, these three are about to face the greatest evil to threaten their school. Can these three stop it from doing any damage?

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This series is based on a Korean Television Show on KBS. It's about a girl named Na-Yeon, who leaves her hometown and her family behind to go to a school out of town, where she learns that she has powers. She also meets new friends, who teach her how to use her powers. It's a rough start, but it soon becomes a quest to save the school and the world. If you're korean, you can find out more on the Spheres' Official Website. You can find the link on my Profile Page. Remember, it's only in korean. I will have a Spheres Fansite up soon, so you can check that out. It'll include pictures and banners from the website. For now, see the Kim Possible version. The baseball game is also like what Yanna did. Check it out! Enjoy and review! Until Chapter Two: The Magical Private School, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Transfer**

11 year old Kim Possible layed down her two baby brothers in their cribs. 3 year old Jim and Tim Possible slept calmly.

There was a light rap on the door. Kim whirled around to see her best friend, 11 year old Ron Stoppable, with her other best friend, 11 year old Monique Symone'.

"Hurry up already!" Ron's muffled voice called.

"Shhhhhhh!" Kim hushed. Luckily, the twins were deep sleepers. It'll take an explosion to wake them up.

Kim tiptoed out of the nursery, and gently closed the door behind her.

"Mom, dad, I'm going out with Ron and Monique!" Kim whispered.

"Are the twins in bed?" Mrs. Possible asked quietly.

Kim nodded in answer.

"Then you can go." Mrs. Possible replied.

Kim smiled, and ran out of the Possible Household and met up with her friends.

"How are the twins?" Monique asked.

"They're adorable, yet annoying." Kim replied, "They cry every night." - Kim yawned - "In fact, I barely had enough sleep last night."

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for the ball game!" Ron complained.

* * *

Kim kicked her feet lightly, then raised as she steadied the baseball in her hand, preparing to throw it. 

The pitcher steadied his bat, ready to swing it.

Kim threw the baseball at high speed. The pitcher hit it.

The rest of the boys on Kim's team were paralized in amazment. But Kim was the only one to run.

She reached out, and caught the ball, falling on the ground, and she just stayed there.

Every boy, on both Kim and the other's team, ran over to see if she was okay.

Kim stood up, and smiled under her baseball cap. She was just fine.

"Yeah, KP!" Ron cheered from the bleachers.

"Alright, Kim!" Monique exclaimed next to Ron.

Kim held up the ball high into the air, as her teamates lifted her up into the air.

* * *

Kim dragged her luggage to the train. 

"You get the invitation, too?" Monique asked.

"Yep." Kim answered.

"Same here." Ron answered.

"Then let's go." Monique said.

When Kim and her friends got their seats, the first thing Kim did as the train began to move, was poke her head out of the window.

"Kim!"

Kim turned her head to see her coach, running towards her.

"Coach William!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim!" William cried, throwing a baseball towards Kim, "Catch!"

Kim caught the ball, and looked at it. It was the winning ball, and it had her teamates' and the coach's signatures and messages written on it.

Kim smiled, and waved goodbye, as the train went out of the Middleton Train Station, and onto the railway towards the private school of Oregan. Goodbye Colorado, hello Oregan.


	2. The Magical Private School

**Chapter Two: A Magical Private School**

_Author's Note:_

_Here's Chapter Two: A Magical Private School. More of the school is discovered, and you'll learn some of the abilities that the three have. And, what they are going to encounter will be in the next chapter, Chapter Three: The Spheres. For now, here's chapter two! Enjoy and review, and I'll see you at chapter three! See ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"We're here!" Monique squealed.

Kim and Ron gazed at the giant building. It was like a medival castle. Green gardens filled the front yard with fountains and shrubery.

"It's beautiful..." Kim breathed.

"Yes, it has been up for many years." an elderly man agreed, walking up to them, "My name is Proffesser Wimbleton. I'm your english teacher. Let me lead you to your dorms."

The three walked with Proffesser Wimbleton to the inside of the castle, where it was more magnificent. It truly was like a medival castle. Only this castle, had some technology to it.

"This is totally awesome!" Ron exclaimed.

"You will find your school uniforms on your beds." Proffesser Wimbleton answered, opening the door to the three's dorm, "Meet me at the Grand Hall. You can ask your roomate, Clarke where it is. For he will also have to come along."

As Proffesser Wimbleton left the three alone with the stranger, the boy named Clarke greeted them.

"Hi!" Clarke smiled.

Clarke had neatly kept brown hair, and wore a beige blouse and olive green shorts. He wore brown shoes to match.

"Hey!" Ron greeted.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Monique suggested dumbly.

_Well that was a dumb thing to say..._ Kim thought numbly. But she responded. "My name's Kim. This is Ron, and Monique."

"Pleased to meet you." Clarke nodded, "My name's Clarke. You'd better get changed into your school uniforms."

"I wonder how these look..." Monique smiled, unfolding hers.

Kim started unfolding hers. She held it up to reveal a beige top with an olive green bow with a red crystal center. She unfolded an olive green skirt to match with it. She found brown shoes next to it.

Ron's uniform was the same as Clarke's.

The three took turns going to the washroom to get changed. When they were done, the three followed Clarke to the Great Hall, where Proffesser Wimbleton, the other teachers, and the students all waited patiently. The four took their seats where there were four spots left on the long dining tables.

"Welcome to the Sceptrest School!" the principal welcomed, "My name is Proffesser Julia, and I am the principal of Sceptrest. You are now currently in the Great Hall, where you eat for lunch time, and where we have our school discusions. There is a library upstairs, and your classes will be shown on your map. But, I should warn you, the small building next door is forbidden to anyone. It is easy to fall into, so be careful. Once you are in, you are not able to come out the way you came in. It will take almost eternity to find the entrance. Now, your schedules are each different, and you are seperated into different teams. The table that you are sitting at right now are your teams. The people who are sitting there are your teamates. Now, you are dismissed, and classes will begin in five minutes!"

* * *

The bell rang for lunch time after several classes.

The four friends were at their team table, where they met a new friend. Who happened to be pampered...

"Clarke! There you are!"

"Huh?" Kim glanced at Clarke dubiously, "Who is that?"

"My sister, Princess." Clarke answered groggily, "I hate when she follows me around. My parents signed me up with her. You know, when she's in battle mode, she's much more better than her normal mode: a pampered princess, just like her name."

"Princess, what a strange name for an ordinary girl." Ron mumbled.

"Clarke!" the blue haired girl exclaimed, "You said you'll set me up with Ben!"

"Prin, not now..." Clarke mumbled.

"Clarke! You promised!" Princess whined.

"How embarrasing..." Clarke muttered, "Princess, don't you see that I'm with my friends here right now!"

"Oh, hello!" Princess greeted, "I'm Princess."

"I'm Kim." Kim answered, "And this is Ron, and Monique."

"So, what powers do you have?" Princess asked. Clarke nudged her, making her yelp in pain, "What?"

"They don't know they have powers..." Clarke muttered to his sister.

"What do you mean, 'powers'?" Kim asked questioningly.

"We have nothin' special up our sleeves." Monique answered, "At least, none that we know of..."

"Why don't you ask Proffesser Julia about that?" Clarke suggested, "Her office is next to the library."

* * *

"You want to know your powers so soon?" Proffesser Julia asked the three.

"Yes..." Kim answered softly.

"I thought one of you cheated on your test by using one of your powers..." Proffesser Julia answered.

"I didn't cheat..." Kim muttered.

"Neither did I." Monique answered. The two girls then eyed Ron, who was whistling innocently.

"What?" Ron asked, stop whistling.

"RON!" the two snapped.

"Oh, fine!" Ron cried, "I just saw the answer book through my test papers! I couldn't resist! I knew I was gonna fail!"

"All three of you have that power." Proffesser Julia explained, "Then again, everyone does. Along with other basics. Like teleportation, shields, forcefields, basic magic attacks, psychokinesis, the ability to fly, all of that comes naturally. That was why you were accepted to this school."

Kim thought about it, then answered, "Thank you, Proffesser."


	3. The Spheres

**Chapter Three: The Spheres**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Three is finally here! Enjoy The Spheres! And see ya at Chapter Four: A Great Evil! Please read and review! See ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Kim, Ron, and Monique payed close attention to Proffesser Englund's class about the legendary power of The Spheres.

"It is said, that the Spheres will be summoned when they are needed the most." Proffesser Englund explained, "They will choose five chosens to summon them when the time is needed. There are five different Spheres. Sphere Phoenix, Sphere Storm, Sphere Wind, Sphere Flower, and Sphere Power Brain."

When the class ended, the five friends started talking about the past class.

"Do you think the legends are true?" Clarke asked.

"I dunno..." Kim said, "It could be true, then it couldn't. A lot of weird things happened to me. It should happen to us, too."

"Maybe there's a connection, and why we first met you three in the first place." Princess suggested, "Like, destiny!"

"Princess, they're my roomates!" Clarke retorted, "Of course we were supposed to meet in the first place! The teachers decided to put us together!"

"But why?" Princess whined.

"Look, why don't we just try to look for the Spheres ourselves?" Kim suggested.

"Yeah!" Monique chimed in, "Who knows? We might be the chosens themselves!"

"Let's give it a try!" Kim shrugged.

"But that means entering the Forbidden Dome." Ron said, "Which Proffesser Julia strictly said that we weren't allowed to enter!"

"Oh, c'mon, Ron!" Clarke said, "It'll be fun! Besides, we won't actually enter. We'll just peer down!"

* * *

"It's dark down there..." Kim mumbled.

"Think we should jump?" Princess suggested.

"No." Kim answered, "If we go in there, then we won't be able to come back out..."

"You really believe that legend, do you?" Ron said.

"Of course I - whoaaaaa!" Kim began screaming as she fell down the hole in the dome.

"Kim!" Ron jumped in after her.

"Wait for us!" Monique called as the remaining three jumped in after the two.

It was like an endless tunnel. Finally, Kim landed on a stoned floor in a sunlit room. Ron landed right next to her. Monique, Clarke, and Princess followed shortly.

"Whoa." Kim finally said after a brief silence, "This must be the Entrance Room that Proffesser Englund was talking about."

"That means the right hallway will lead us to the Sphere's Tomb." Clarke said.

"Let's go." Monique said, "We can't get out the way we came in anyway."

The five ventured through the dim hallways. But all they found was an opening that lead to outside.

"Aw man!" Clarke groaned, "The legends weren't real! They were fake!"

"Well, it was worth trying." Kim said, "At least we came out."

"And we're glad you did!"

The five screamed when Proffesser Julia and the other teachers stood infront of them.

"I can explain, Proffesser Julia!" Kim exclaimed, "I fell in! I tripped!"

"You can explain the rest in my office!" Proffesser Julia replied.

* * *

"I can't believe that you fell in, Kim!" Monique snapped as the five friends walked through the forest near the school campus.

"It wasn't that bad..." Kim muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the trees, was a familiar sight: a flying squirrel. Unfourtunatly for this little guy, while his family and friends can fly, he couldn't!

Now was the time to try.

* * *

Back down, the five friends were continuing to argue and walk through the forest, until...

"WAAAAAAA!"

"Gah!" Kim looked up and fell backwards when the flying squirrel landed on her face.

"Kim!" Monique exclaimed.

"KP, you alright?" Ron asked, kneeling down to see if Kim was alright.

Kim detatched her face from the flying squirrel, and looked at it. The flying squirrel stared at Kim blankly, blinking every now and then.

Kim then started to giggle.

"What's so funny, Kim?" Clarke asked.

"Oh, poor little guy fell from the trees!" Kim laughed, twirling the little animal around, and grabbing it by the flaps of skin for the "wings."

The squirrel looked irritated as Kim gently pulled on the flaps of skin.

Then, she placed the flying squirrel on her shoulder, and climbed up a tree to the highest branch.

"C'mon, little fella," Kim said sweetly, placing the squirrel back on the branch, "Time to fly."

The squirrel looked down, screamed and panicked, then skittered back on Kim's shoulder, shivering and whimpering.

"Oh, you're afraid of heights, aren't you?" Kim said sweetly.

The squirrel began to chitter and attempted to explain that he couldn't fly like his friends and family.

"Oh, I get it." Kim said, finally realizing, "You can't fly. But, why?"

The squirrel looked down sheepishly and began forming little invisible circles on Kim's shoulder meekly.

"You're too scared, aren't you?" Kim asked.

The squirrel nodded.

"Then, stick with me." Kim smiled, "What should I call you... I know! How 'bout Nalong?"

Nalong jumped up and down and chittered happily.

"Then, Nalong it is!" Kim replied, "C'mon! Let's get back down!"

* * *

"Looks like nobody's at the library." Kim frowned. Her friends were outside while Kim excused herself to go to the library for more research on the Legend of The Spheres.

Nalong tagged along, and spotted a shelf that was just half a meter away from him. He leaped off of Kim's shoulder and clung on for his life on one of the books on the bookshelf.

Kim heard Nalong's strains and gasped when she saw Nalong in his position.

"Nalong!" Kim snapped.

"Uhhhhhhhh...aaaah!" Kim caught Nalong as the book that he clung onto was falling out of the shelf.

"Nalong!" Kim scolded, "This is a library! Not a playground!"

As Nalong whined, the book that Nalong held onto, slipped back into the shelf, and glowed.

Kim looked up and noticed. She gasped when the shelf seperated into four sections, revealing a stoned hallway.

Kim entered the opening, and yelped when the shelf closed shut behind her, and everything went dark. Even Nalong yelped. They yelped again when a candle was turned on.

Kim gulped and ventured down the halls.

Finally, at the end, they saw two familiar faces.

"Kim!" Monique and Ron exclaimed.

"Monique! Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"How'd you get here?" Ron asked.

"I was in the library, then all of a sudden, the shelf opened and led me to a hallway, which...lead to here." Kim answered.

Nalong nodded in agreement, with his arms crossed over it's chest.

"Well, at least we're all safe." Monique answered, "We fell in an opening that the garden created and it got closed when we entered. Clarke and Princess are still at the surface."

"Hey, guys!" Ron exclaimed, "Check this out! It's the Sphere's Tomb!"

"Then the legend was right!" Kim exclaimed.

Then, light shone from an opening from the ceiling, sunlight shining down on the tomb.

The three gazed at the opening.

Then, the lid of the tomb opened, and from the glowing box, flew out three Spheres. A yellow, blue, and red.

The red and blue ones formed as squiggly rings of light around Kim and Monique's wrists, and dissolved into their wrists.

The two girls whimpered in horror.

But Ron was too freaked out to stay in one spot. Ron screamed and started running around the area, in and out of the columns, as the yellow Sphere chased after him.

Finally, when Ron tripped, the yellow Sphere turned into a squiggly ring of light around Ron's wrist, and dissolved into it.

"Joy..." Ron groaned.

"C'mon!" Kim exclaimed, "Proffesser Julia said that we have the ability to teleport. Let's give it a shot!"

Kim closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, her eyes flashed the same shade of red as her Sphere, and disappeared in the same colour.

"Where'd she go?" Ron exclaimed.

"Let's try it." Monique said. The two did the same and ended up where Kim was: in the front courtyard.

"There you guys are!" Clarke called.


	4. Byunshin! Sphere Wing!

**Chapter Four: Byunshin! Sphere Wing!**

_Author's Note:_

_This chapter was supposed to be called "A Great Evil," but since it will be featuring the score from Spheres, "변신! 스피어윙!" (Byunshin! Sphere Wing!), I've decided to call it that. You can find the score on the Spheres website. You can find it on my profile page. But, please note that the songs are not to be taken. Korean sites don't allow others to copy the music, because of tight copyright. So, enjoy and review the chapter please! See ya at Chapter Five! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"What can we learn about the Spheres?" Kim wondered out loud, "Apparently, we're the next Chosen Ones."

"Tell me about it." Clarke groaned, "While we were looking for you guys, we found two of the Spheres. I'm guessing you three found the final three."

"You got that right." Monique replied.

"Ron, got any theories yet?" Kim asked.

"I'll try thinking harder." Ron answered. He sat cross-legged on the ground, shut his eyes, and began straining in concentration. Then, his body began to float.

"Ron!" Monique exclaimed.

"Ron!" Clarke cried, "You're thinking too hard! Open your eyes!"

"Huh?" Ron opened his eyes and yelped when he crashed back to the ground.

"What's next?" Ron groaned.

"Dunno." Kim shrugged.

"Maybe we can ask Proffesser Julia how." Princess suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Monique snapped, "Y'think that Proffesser Julia would help us on how to use legendary powers?"

"It's a good try." Princess answered sheepishly.

"Princess has a point." Clarke said, "We have no other choice."

Kim sighed. "I guess. Let's go to Proffesser Julia's office now."

"Wait." Monique said, "I have a better idea..."

* * *

"Proffesser Englund! Please open up!" Kim cried, banging on Proffesser Englund's classroom door. 

Proffesser Englund opened it. "Is there something troubling you kids?"

* * *

"Now, concentrate hard on releasing the Spheres." Proffesser Englund directed. 

The five had their right harms held infront of them. They concentrated hard. Soon, beams of light in the colours of their Spheres glowed brightly through the skin of their wrists. Soon, the lights formed a different type of Sphere gadget on each person's wrist.

"Whoa!" Kim exclaimed, as the five opened their eyes.

"Kim, it seems like you recieved the Sphere Pheinox." Proffesser Englund explained, "Ron, you got the Sphere Storm, Clarke, you have the Sphere Wind, Princess, you have the Sphere Flower, and Monique, you have the Sphere Power Brain. The five Spheres, just like what the legend says. Now, I should warn you. A great evil is coming this way, and the only ones who can stop them now, is you. Be prepared for anything. You are welcome to knock on my door anytime during break times. I'll be here. And, if you need training, meet me here everyday after school, and we'll prepare for the evil to come. You are dismissed. Oh, and one more thing. Do not reveal your powers to anyone, until the great evil comes."

"Thanks, Proffesser Englund." Kim smiled, as she and her friends walked out of the classroom.

Proffesser Englund's smile faded after the door was closed. He looked out the window. "Why? Why did it have to be these five, wonderful children? I'm afraid that we might not finish in time."

* * *

Many training classes have passed, and now was the time to released the full power of the Spheres. For the great evil, was approaching the school quickly. 

Clarke looked out the dorm window and gasped. A great big, black thunder cloud, was headed this way. And it wasn't raining. The thunder wasn't a purple or a white. It was a red and a black.

"Guys!" Clarke called, "It's time!"

* * *

The five ran to the front campus, where the cloud was quickly approaching. 

"What are you kids doing out here?" Proffesser Julia exclaimed, "It's too dangerous!"

"Kids!" Proffesser Englund exclaimed over the noise, "It's time!"

"On it!" the five nodded.

(Score "Byunshin! Sphere Wing!" starts)

"Sphere Pheinox! Power be released!" Kim cried.

"Sphere Storm! Power be released!" Ron cried.

"Sphere Flower! Power be released!" Princess cried.

"Sphere Wind! Power be released!" Clarke cried.

"Sphere Power Brain, Power be released!" Monique cried.

"Byunshin! Sphere Wing!"

The five were turned into the lights of their Spheres, and swirled in the air. Soon, they were in their battle positions.

Kim criss-crossed her arms over her chest, as the Sphere sufficed through her wrist. Whisps of fire and light flowed around her in ribbons. A pheinox was formed with the fire and light, as the Sphere Pheinox was formed on her wrist. Kim broke through the remaining fire and light, and landed on the ground, her Sphere Pheinox shimmering.

Ron held out his arm infront of him, as blue lightning helped the Sphere suffice through his wrist. Lightning and clouds whisped around him as the Sphere Storm was created. He leaped into the air, and bashed his wrist on the ground, making the two carved metal pieces slide into position.

Princess formed her body into a summoning position, as a circle of pink light formed on the ground infront of her. The scepter called the Sphere Flower arose from the light, and infront of Princess. She grabbed the scepter, and twirled it around, leaving behind trails of sparkles and magic, which swirled around her body.

Clarke held his arm in the air, as winds began to whirl around him. The Sphere began to suffice through his wrist. Clarke brought his arm down, as the light was formed into the Sphere Wind. Clarke slashed his wrist infront of him, as it left behind a trail of magic and wind.

Monique spread her arms to create her armspan, as her right wrist began to glow. She brought her left arm in, and balanced the right arm on it, as the right arm's wrist glowed brightly infront of her. Lights of different colours gathered on her wrist, and helped the Sphere suffice through. It soon turned into the Sphere Power Brain. The remaining rainbow lights swirled around her in thin whisps.

"Get ready!" Proffesser Englund cried.

The Spheres Chosens got in battle mode. Then, when the cloud hovered over the school, Kim cried, "Spheres Chosens! Let's go!"

Monique pressed several buttons on her Sphere, as it released a jet of light at the thunder cloud.

Kim flew into the air, as fire and light were released from her Sphere, hitting the cloud.

Ron shot thunder and light out and hit the cloud.

Clarke released jets of wind from his Sphere, gathering the cloud into the middle of the circle of wind.

Princess flew up, and shot a blast of green and pink light at the cloud.

"All together!" Kim cried.

The previous attacks combined, and shot at the cloud, as a white barrier was created.

But the Spheres' powers were stronger. It broke through, and hit the barrier, destroying the barrier, and the cloud.

(Score ends)


	5. A New Enemy

**Chapter Five: A New Enemy**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Five: A New Enemy is here! I'm sorry for taking so long, but I was doing more research on the original Spheres. The story will not be exact as the original, and it will have a few original spins to it. The character Jamie Anderson, whom is mentioned in this chapter, won't appear until Book Two: Last Concert. The book will be a bit confusing, but the more you read the series the more you understand it. Please read and review! Until Chapter Six: Final Showdown, see ya! And Chapter Six will be the final chapter. You can check out the Spheres: A Kim Possible Story website at www.freewebs(dot)com/kpspheres._

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Boo-yah! We did it!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly.

"We rock!" Princess exclaimed.

"And you won't mind explaining how you got the power of The Spheres?" Proffesser Julia snapped, "Along with Proffesser Englund here."

Both Proffesser Englund and the five kids laughed sheepishly.

* * *

Meanwhile,in the vast areas of Oregan, there was a secret headquarters, with a power-hungry master. He used outsiders as his soldiers.

His name was Austin Wenlock. He had two of the powers of something called The Power Crystals. Four shards within four different magical adults. All four of them, happened to be the proffessers at Sceptrest School. Two of them were already stolen from Austin, while two more still remained.

"What is this?" Austin smirked, his face in the shadows.

A hologram of a view of the outside world of Oregan showed five kids and two proffessers. The machines that he sat on and surrounded him sensed that these group of people had powerful magic. Especially the five kids.

"The power of The Spheres?" Austin cackled under his breath, "Oh, this is just too sweet. And, look who's the Keeper of The Sphere Pheinox..."

The holograms zoomed in, and showed the face of a red head girl with her hair tied in a ponytail with a ribbon, olive green eyes, and braces on her teeth. A young flying squirrel was on her shoulder, nodding to every word the girl said. The girl was explaining something to one of the proffessers.

"Young Kimberly Ann Possible." Austin smirked, "A vulnerable little girl. This should be easy enough...

"But the aura that radiates from Proffesser Englund..." - the hologram switched to the dorky proffesser, who was explaining along with the kids about something to another proffesser. Proffesser Julia. - "Looks like he has a very powerful Power Crystal. Yasmin! Come here at once!"

An opening in the ceiling and appeared a girl with long, dirty blonde hair, with blue eyes and wearing a black tank-top, capris, and shoes with red lining.

"Yes, sire?" the girl named Yasmin asked.

"There's a new group of Spheres Chosens." Austin explained, pointing at the group of five kids that were still explaining something to Proffesser Julia with Proffesser Englund, "I want the girl with the red ponytail and braces. She's the new Keeper of the Sphere Pheinox. Not to mention she's a strong magician. If she gets stubborn, destroy her. Do what you can. Don't fail me."

"I won't." Yasmin replied, and leaped out of sight.

* * *

"Proffesser Julia, please understand!" Kim explained, "Nalong here leaped off of my shoulder and grabbed onto a library book. I told him to behave, but he wanted to know how to fly like his family and friends!"

Nalong nodded in agreement.

"A flying squirrel who can't fly?" Proffesser Julia frowned.

"He never learned how to." Kim explained, "His family and friends all rejected him! He tried flying earlier in the year when I first met him! Instead of flying to another tree, he landed on my face!"

Nalong nodded again.

"That still doesn't explain how you got the Spheres and how you got Proffesser Englund involved!" Proffesser Julia said.

"The book that Nalong clung onto happened to be the key to opening the shelf to the Spheres Chamber." Kim explained.

"And the garden gate that we found while looking for Clarke and Princess during Hide-and-Seek was really an entrance to the Spheres Chamber from a different entryway!" Ron added.

"And asking Proffesser Englund to help us was Monique's idea!" Clarke defended.

"Hey!" Monique snapped, "You agreed with me!"

"You guys!" Kim groaned.

"It's all my fault, Proffesser Julia." Proffesser Englund frowned, "These five kids asked for my help, and I knew I had to help them. I knew that the great evil was coming, Julia, I had no choice. These five children are the only ones that can save us. Austin is up to his old tricks again! He already snatched Proffesser Wimbleton and Proffesser Annika's Power Crystals! He'll soon be after ours!"

"Is that why Wimbleton and Annika called in sick?" Proffesser Julia asked.

"They're in the Medical Room right now, going under intense medication." Proffesser Englund explained, "There's no need for surgeries. They just need to be taken care of until the Power Crystals return to them."

"Who in the world is Austin?" Kim asked.

"A power-hungry menace that has attacked the school before." Proffesser Julia explained, "Five years ago, there were five other students, who took their role as the new Sphere Chosens. Unfourtunatly, on their confrontation with Austin, they failed, and they never returned to the school. They were suspended. They had not used the powers wisely. I hope the same doesn't happen to you five. Austin is after the Power Crystals. The teachers of Sceptrest have one. There are four in total. Two of our proffessers are already sick, and they need the Power Crystals to feel better. Austin has them on his fingers the whole time. If he has all four of them, who knows what damage it might do. The only thing that can stop it, and him, are the five Spheres. There is a secondary Sphere out there, and it's a Crystal Sphere. One of our students has it, and he had it for ever since the students were expelled. Of course, back then, he didn't even attend the school. The Sphere Chosens gave it to him during the last battle. He was a prisoner of Austin."

"What was his name?" Ron asked.

"Jamie Anderson." Clarke replied, "He's a huge superstar in the school. You barely see him because he stays away from the fan girls. He has band practice with Proffesser Englund or Proffesser Annika during break times and after school in the music room. His band performs at concerts, and his next one is next month. The band's preparing for the concert."

"Sounds cool." Kim smiled, "This is gonna be one awesome year!"

"The battle is still not over for this week." Proffesser Englund warned, "There's another force from Austin approaching. I should warn you that he has the ability to hypnotise the non-special magicians. Only you five kids and the teachers will be safe. The other students might be in danger. You'll have to save them."

"When's that?" Princess asked, speaking after a long period of silence for her.

"Tomorrow at 3pm sharp." Proffesser Julia explained, "Am I correct Proffesser Englund?"

"Indeed." Proffesser Englund nodded, "We don't have much time. Proffesser Julia, please train these five as I escort the others back to their dorms."

"Very well." Proffesser Julia nodded, "Follow me."

"Students of Sceptrest! Follow me quietly, single file, and return to your dorms immediatly after you enter the school! The outdoors are now forbidden, until Friday after school! Stay inside during that time please! I repeat, the outdoors are now forbidden until Friday after school!"

As Proffesser Englund hollered out orders and directions, Proffesser Julia led the Sphere Chosens to a basement in the school, and closed it behind her, before Proffesser Englund and the other students entered the school, and rushed to their dorms.

* * *

Down below...

"Man, it's noisy up there!" Kim groaned.

"It's always noisy when Austin is back." Proffesser Julia explained, "Follow me. Just because the basement is hidden and forbidden, doesn't mean it's dangerous. But, I should warn you, do not look at the shelves if you're-"

"Eek! Spiders!" Monique screamed, and hid behind Kim.

"...arachniphobic..." Proffesser Julia finished. She sighed, "Let us continue. And, Monique, please don't look at the shelves."

"I won't." Monique squealed, doing her best to keep her vision foreward.

* * *

"Are you enjoying it here?" Proffesser Julia asked, as the group continued down the dark hallways.

"I guess." Kim shrugged, "Although, I miss the baseball games and Coach William. Not to mention my teammates."

"You play baseball?" Proffesser Julia, Clarke, and Princess wondered out loud.

"I'm the only girl on the team, so your excitement doesn't really frighten me." Kim defended, "I'm a tomboy. So far, the only one in Middleton. No other girl has joined the baseball team. We're pretty short on players. I've asked Monique and Ron to play, but they said no."

"We don't know how to play baseball!" Monique defended.

"And we're not as athletic as you!" Ron added.

"Bummer." Kim frowned.

"Is there anything you don't like about here?" Clarke asked.

"Nope." Kim replied, "Except for the fact that the school's under attack. That's pretty scary. But, knowing that I have powers powerful enough to defeat it, it's okay."

"Here it is." Proffesser Julia said, "This is the Viewing Room. I don't want you to ever enter the basement or the Viewing Room unless you have a teacher to go down with you, understood?"

"Understood." the chosens replied. Nalong nodded and squeaked in agreement.

Proffesser Julia pulled out a key and unlocked the twin wooden doors. She opened it and held it open until all five chosens got in. Kim was the last one to enter. Proffesser Julia closed the doors behind her and Kim.

"Whoa, check these out!" Princess exclaimed.

"The holograms." Proffesser Julia explained, "You can enter them if you want. But don't touch anything while you're in there, unless you know what the buttons and things do. One wrong button and the school can collapse."

"Then I'm not taking a chance at the buttons." Princess frowned. She entered the hologram. A veil of light formed around Princess's territory of the holograms. Soon, holographic buttons and images appeared on the veil. They circled around her against the holographic veil's walls.

"Whoa..." Princess awed, "This is awesome!"

"Latest technology." Proffesser Julia explained, "We're still trying to pinpoint where Austin is. But all we get are Power Crystals underground the forest. We're guessing that Austin is down there, but they don't move, so that can't be. Austin carries them around with him everywhere. Unless he sits down on his electronic throne all day in the machine room, then I'm guessing that's why the Power Crystals don't move."

"What are you saying?" Kim asked, "That the hologram can detect Power Crystals through thick surfaces?"

"Even barriers." Proffesser Julia explained, "Unfourtunatly, they can't detect humans unless you have a piece of their DNA. We never got a piece of Austin's hair or a sample of his fingerprint, so we couldn't detect him. But, we detected the two missing Power Crystals. That's what we're looking for. Where the Power Crystals are, that's where Austin is."

"Why did you bring us down here, Proffesser?" Clarke asked.

"I wanted you to see something." Proffesser Julia asked, as Princess stepped out of the hologram. Proffesser Julia walked over the the giant computer system, and pressed buttons, until the screen showed diagrams.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed, "What are those things?"

"They're the school's secret aircraft." Proffesser Julia explained, "They're specially made so they can break through barriers without any harm, and they can morph into different vehicles in a time that's faster than the speed of light. And change back as quickly, after it's need is done. It can even form into different elements. Metal, gold, water, fire, earth, even air. And it includes the driver and passangers turning into the element temporarily also."

"Why do we need to know about the aircraft?" Kim asked.

"You'll be needing it soon." Proffesser Julia explained, as she stood from the chair and led the chosens to a door in the Viewing Room, "One day, during this year, you will have to infiltrate Austin's hideout, once we pinpointed it. For now, you will need the veichle on your many unexpected missions to save Oregan from Austin."

Proffesser Julia pressed a button and the door opened. She entered the room first, the chosens following, clicked on the lights, and revealed the same aircraft as the diagrams. Only, much larger, of course. It was enough to fit six people."

"Amazing..." Kim breathed.

"It can also morph into a veichle with more passanger seats." Proffesser Julia explained, "It will help in rescue missions. But, the driving won't get any harder."

"Cool." Clarke smiled.

"What do you mean by other missions, Proffesser Julia?" Princess asked.

"Yeah." Monique added, "Does that mean Austin strikes his plots Oregan-wide?"

"Yes." Proffesser Julia replied, "That's what the aircraft was specially made for. To withstand any natural or supernatural forces. It even has a little magic of it's own."

"That really is cool." Kim smiled, "But I'm worried about tomorrow. Is everybody else gonna be alright?"

"As long as they stay inside, and don't look out their windows, facing Austin's spell, then they'll be fine." Proffesser Julia replied, "But, still. They may disobey our rules from temptation. Something that gets the best of anybody."

"True." Kim frowned, "I'm worried. Will Jamie be caught in it also? I mean, he has a Sphere. But, Proffesser Englund didn't mention him."

"He'll be fine also, no matter what." Proffesser Julia explained, "And, should I remind you that the Crystal Sphere is just a Secondary Sphere. A gift from the Sphere Chosens. Jamie was very lucky to recieve it. But, if he uses it in bad ways, then things are going to get ugly. Fourtunatly, the Secondary Sphere is not as strong as the original Spheres. You'll be able to stop the power if anything goes wrong. The Secondary Sphere can also be stolen, by being it removed from the owner's body, and into the theif's, or their master's. Jamie will have to be careful."

"How does Jamie look like?" Monique asked.

"You'll notice him when you see him." Proffesser Julia smiled, "Trust me. His fans are always chasing him."

The chosens and Proffesser Julia ended up cracking up laughing.


	6. Final Showdown

**Chapter Six: Final Showdown**

_Author's Note:_

_The final chapter is here! I still didn't get the website up yet because I still need to make all of the graphics. I have to re-animate all of the characters into manhwa, and I'll have to sneak upon using the PhotoStudio program from my sister to complete the graphics, until I can get my own program. Anyway, the final chapter, "Final Showdown" has arrived! I should tell you, Jamie Anderson won't appear as a character until the second book, so be prepared to meet new characters. Also, I changed my penname to "Avalons-Healer."_

_Speaking of new, I have some new fanfics coming up on FanFiction. The titles are the following:_

_The Guardians of Avalon: The Joining of The Web - Inspired by Rachel Roberts' "Avalon: Web of Magic and Avalon: Quest for Magic" series._

_Combination Crest: Full Synchronization - Inspired by Ryo Takamisaki's "Megaman: NT Warrior" graphic novel series._

_MAGIX: Generation X - Original new series from the author of the "Lotus Legends" series._

_My Neighbour, Totoro - Inspired by Hayao Miyazaki's "Tonari No Totoro" (My Neighbour, Totoro): Part of the Miyazaki Classics Collection_

_That's about it for now, but I'll let you know if there are any new fanfics that are ready to go up. So here it is: The final chapter, Chapter Six: Final Showdown! I'll see ya guys at Book Two: Last Concert!_

_-Avalons-Healer

* * *

_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The blaring sound of the warning sirens wailed continuously, as students scattered everywhere, screaming and chattering to each other worriedly.

"Everybody evacuate to your dorms immediately!" Proffesser Julia called to the terrified students.

"Does that include us?" Princess squeaked.

"Of course not!" Kim cried, "We're the ones that are supposed to save our schoolmates, not be part of them!"

"Kids, over here!" Proffesser Englund called at the cellar doors.

Kim, Ron, Monique, Princess, and Clarke ran towards the open cellar doors, and leaped in, before Proffesser Englund closed and locked the doors.

"Hurry! To the secret room!" Kim cried, as she rushed down the narrow hallways of the cellar, lanturns and dim lights of fire her only light source.

"Kim!" Ron cried, running after his best friend, "Wait for us!"

Kim continued to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

She grasped the handle of the room's door with both hands, and began to jiggle the knob. It was locked!

How stupid of her! She forgot that only the teachers had the key to the room!

"Allow me, Kim." Proffesser Englund said, holding up the key.

Kim stepped aside and watched intently as Proffesser Englund inserted the key in the keyhole and twisted it. He pulled on the knob and opened the door. Kim was the first one to rush inside the white room.

"We're gonna need to know exactly where Austin's gonna strike!" Kim called to her friends, "That way we can easily make our first attack accurate!"

"They're about a few meters away from the front of the school." Clarke called back, "If we get there in time, we'll be able to face him, and our attacks will be 100 percent accurate."

"Then we don't have much time..." Princess muttered.

"It's worth a shot, c'mon!" Kim cried, as she rushed back out of the room, her friends at her heels.

It took a while, but they finally arrived at the front of the school.

"The attack's comin'!" Ron cried.

"Ready?" Kim called to her friends.

"Metamorphasis! Sphere Wing!"

The five friends were instantly transformed into their battle modes, Sphere Wings on their wrists and hands, ready for battle.

"You really think you can defeat me?" a female's voice cackled in the air, echoing against the forest walls and the school itself.

The five friends prepared to launch an attack, as a woman wearing a mask appeared out of thin air, with a waver of blue light.

"Who are you?" Monique demanded.

"That will be none of your buisness." the woman replied, her voice still echoing in the dark sky, "But what you should be prepared for, are your final words!"

"Fat chance!" Princess cried, as she charged at the woman, twirling her scepter like a baton. She shot her attack, and hit the woman hard, with 100 percent accuracy, just like Clarke had predicted.

"Ugh... you're just wasting your time..." the woman growled, standing up with some difficulty.

"I'll tell you who's wasting their time!" Kim cried, firing up her Sphere Pheinox's Fire Blast, "You! Sphere Pheinox! Eternal Fire Blast!"

"Sphere Wind! Eternal Wind Storm!"

"Sphere Flower! Eternal Pedal Twister!"

"Sphere Power Brain! Eternal Data Scan!"

"Sphere Storm! Eternal Thunder Wave!"

The five attacks collided, a mixture of golden fire, blazing winds, furiously dancing flower pedals, intertwined together by colourful data pixels and a yellow lightning bolt. The attack hit the woman, full throtle, leaving her in a cloud if smoke.

The five tweens waited for the smoke to clear for their result.

The result was horrifying.

"She's gone!" Kim screamed.

"How's that possible?" Ron cried.

"Anything can happen at this school..." Clarke growled under his breath, "Who knows when she'll come back?"

"Only time will tell." Kim sighed, her her flipping down over her down-turned eyes.

"I will return!" the voice raged throughout the clearing sky, "And I vow, that I will have my revenge!"

There was just one thing about that voice: It wasn't the woman's.

_To Be Continued..._

_The story continues in Spheres 2: Last Concert_

_Introducing a brand new character: Jamie Anderson plays a leading role in the Spheres series, and more is discovered about Austin and the mysterious woman throughout the series! But how does Jamie also play a critical part... on the bad guys' side, too? Find out in Spheres 2: Last Concert_


End file.
